


Slow and Steady

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to self: Do not engage conversation with cute substitute teaching assistant before class.</p><p>or the one where thomas is tommy to everyone on his first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> literally inspired by a passage on an aptitude test. i'm not even joking. it's still funny though. title's from a song by my favorite band ever.

Getting up late and having to sit in the first row of your classroom on the first day you meet your teacher probably isn't such a good idea. Unfortunately, Thomas learns this the hard and frankly, most embarrassing way possible.

He walks in the the second year classroom and every seat is taken except for one at the very front and one at the far corner. Thomas decides then that the seat in front is better, because at least he will hear what his still missing professor will have to say. He plops down on the desk and is greeted immediately by the blond sitting next to him.

'Tough first day huh? Having to sit right in the front of the professor?'

'Yeah, I hope he isn't the same one I had last year. Binns was a walking nightmare.'

'Oh I had him in my first year. His lessons were so boring. He didn't even try to make his classes interesting.'

'Exactly.'

'Can I get your name?'

'Thomas.'

'Ah, good name. I'm Isaac, but you can call me Newt. Uni treating you well?'

'Honestly, no. I am not looking forward to running on four hours of sleep everyday for another year.'

Newt grins at that and says: 'Well don't worry, first and last years are always the worst.'

'Great then, another less depressing year. Hold on, what time is it? Class should've started twenty minutes ago, you think the teacher's absent? I would love to get out of here and sneak in another hour of sleep.'

'Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary.'

Thomas watches dumbfounded as Newt stands up in front of the entire class and announces, 'Good morning and Welcome to Creative Writing 101, it's bloody early isn't it? Sorry, I kinda loss track of the time talking to Tommy here. You're actual teacher is Professor Lehnsherr, and he wasn't feeling up for today so I'm taking over as his sub. You can call me Isaac, or Newt, whatever floats your boat. And no, I am not a teacher, I'm a student here, just like all of you, only I'm a year above. I'm Lehnsherr's TA and the only thing we'll be doing today is going over the topics you'll be discussing for the rest of the term so let's get started shall we.'

First day of the school year and Thomas is already Tommy to everyone here. _Great_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky Writing 101 with mountainlaurels is on again. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and unedited until I can get a hold on my computer sorry. X


End file.
